


Love of My Life

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [23]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris asks Anthony what he sees when he looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 Song - Looking Through Your Eyes - Quest for Camelot

Kris walks out of the showers and walks over to his locker. He glances over at Anthony as he passes, smiling slightly. Anthony smiles back before turning back to his own locker. There are plenty of times that Kris has wondered what Anthony sees when he looks at him. He knows what he sees when he looks at Anthony. Anthony is his everything. Every time Kris looks at Anthony, he sees why he was put here. He sees just what everyone else has always described as indescribable. It’s the truth. Kris could go on and on about everything he loves about Anthony, but he can’t explain the reasoning behind it other than he’s in love.

Anthony nudges Kris after he finishes getting dressed and heads over to the younger man. “Penny for your thoughts,” he says as he sits down.

Kris turns as he pulls his shirt on. He takes a quick glance around. “Just wondering what you see when you look at me,” he answers softly. Their relationship isn’t exactly a secret in the clubhouse, but they also don’t flaunt it in front of everyone. Talking to Anthony like this is a little nerve wracking.

Anthony smirks. “The love of my life.”


End file.
